Mr Brightside
by Elenath the Brave
Summary: It was just a random dream, but it was enough for him to realize what he truly felt for her. [Songfic, inspired by The Killers' "Mr. Brightside"]


**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece.

**Warnings: **Doflamingo being out of character, language, non-consistency(?), and lewd thoughts that are not actually detailed(WHAT?!).

* * *

It was not like he was caged or anything, but after dreaming of a certain servant-slash-assassin, Doflamingo felt like he was trapped.

The blond pulled his hair with frustration. The dream started with a kiss, a simple one at that(it was only on the cheek for heaven's sake!). How the hell did it end up _that way_? It was only a kiss, goddamnit!

"Young Master."

Doflamingo looked up, eyes widening behind his purple-tinted glasses upon seeing the very same person from his dream. The memories flashed back in an instant, making his mind reel with so much confusion that he can almost feel his cheeks burn with embarrassment.

_They were going to the bed._

The bile started to rise in his throat, excitement rushing through his very veins at the memory..

_Her hands were on his chest. He, on the other hand, was starting to take her maid outfit._

The Warlord wanted to curse his head off for allowing his mind to wander back into that accursed dream. Everything was just too vivid for him to ignore though, and he inwardly groaned for he wanted to be let go, be freed from that memory. Why the hell did his mind produced such a dream, damn it!

"Young Master, is there a problem?"

He averted his gaze. Why the hell was she even acting like this? She should be attacking him now for killing off her, what, eighth would-be-fiance?

"No, nothing,"he replied, glad to hear that his voice did not crack under pressure. He risked a glance at her and saw that Baby 5 was smiling, seemingly glad that everything was perfectly normal. What the hell's with that smile? He groaned, not noticing that it was too audible this time. To his horror, the maid rushed to him, placing her small hands on his broad shoulders. Doflamingo tensed at the contact.

"What's the matter, Young Master? Are you hurt?"she asked worriedly, moving her face closer to his. Doflamingo froze at the close proximity. He can almost taste her scent...

"I said I'm fine!"

"Oh."

Baby 5 pulled away, cheeks flushed bright red for being shouted directly on the face. Doflamingo sobered quickly.

"Er... sorry. I did not mean it. It's just..."

Should he explain his dream? Nah, that would scar an innocent and emotionally fragile lady like Baby 5. Doflamingo closed his eyes, feeling much calmer than when he woke up earlier.

"I understand. Young Master..."

He turned to face her and stared at her with eager eyes. "Yes?"

Doflamingo watched as Baby 5 fidgeted with her short skirt. He silently cursed himself for watching the fabric and her fingers' every movement, his eyes taking in the sight or her smooth legs. The blond laughed evilly in his mind and wanted to slap himself for thinking lewd thoughts. Wait, what about those men he killed just to protect her? Did they also think of her in such manner?

_Fucking bastards._

As if he just killed them because he wanted to protect her; he killed them because he was jealous.

Did he actually see Baby 5 as a younger sister?

_No._

Did he ever want her for himself, only for himself?

The Warlord studied the woman in front of her, waiting for her to continue speaking.

"Do you want me to stay here with you?"she asked innocently, her beautiful eyes still swimming with worry because of his behavior earlier. Doflamingo looked away, feeling his cheeks burn at the way she stared at him.

Did he?

"Yes,"he mumbled, answering both their questions. He heard Baby 5 gasped and he quickly turned to look at her. She was gazing up at him, cheeks red with anticipation and a bit of urgency. Doflamingo knew that look. He secretly prayed for her not to utter the words that could make him forget...

"D-Do you..."

Doflamingo's eyes widened behind his purple-tinted sunglasses. _Baby 5, don't say it!_

She continued to stare up at him with sparkling eyes. Then...

"D-Do you need me?"

The Warlord groaned. He scooped her up in his arms, marched towards the door, and tossed her out of his room none too gently so as to calm his raging emotions down(and also to remind him that she was not like the other women he spent some of the nights with).

"Out you go,"he told a surprised Baby 5 in his usual cocky self. Doflamingo grinned at her widely, tongue lolling out like the usual. "And don't get too soft when guys answer that with a 'yes'."

Before the woman could shout at him angrily, Doflamingo slammed the door shut and jumped straight to bed. He buried his face on the pillow before struggling to take his sunglasses off. He groaned and got up moments later, grabbing a towel and dragging his feet towards to bathroom. He slammed the door shut just as Baby 5 shouted how she hated him for treating her like that and killing off her boyfriends. Her last question played over and over in his head, though, as he stripped and stepped in the shower.

_I do. I really, fucking do._

* * *

_After seeing episode 625(scene where Doflamingo and Baby 5 were seated on Buffalo's back), I was like "Oh, hey, they look cute together. I ship them.". Thus, Doflamingo x Baby 5 OTP began. XD_

_Sorry if Doffy's too out of character in here. That was intentional. Forgive me. *grins apologetically*_


End file.
